starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Labor Slave
Labor Slaves are the unwilling backbone of Valore; they are the force that keeps the city looking new, pristine, and beautiful all year round. They demolish, build, replace, repaint, garden, maintain, and transport. Overview Labor Slaves are always bridled, which cuts off their ability to use magic (blessing, shifting abilities, and telekinesis.) They often work in groups overseen by a Chevalier, during which they sometimes allowed to remove their bridles depending on the assigned task. Labor Slaves deemed 'trustworthy' will be allowed to work alone on designated tasks, and are expected to return to the Dark District at dusk. Labor unicorns will have their horns cut and sanded, pegasi will have their wings clipped, and hippocampi are unable to take their water forms due to the bridle's magic blocking abilities. Labor horses unable to perform typical duties may be designated as 'bait horses'. Bait horses are used in Pit Slave training: they act as living punching bags that the pit slaves use for practice and skill sharpening. These horses usually only live a few months before expiring, due to a lack of medical care. Trustworthy slaves may be 'rewarded' by being assigned to the Valiant District, where they will clean armor and weapons, keep the barracks pristine, and act as 'packmules' for Chevalier patrols. They live in the Valiant District barracks- a much nicer place than the Dark District, to be certain. Labor slaves are always surrounded by citizens, but Aodhians have become somewhat 'blind' to their existence and rarely interact with them on a casual basis. The majority of interaction revolves around the labor slave's current task, such as the owner of a business directing the slave to what part of their building needs to be fixed. Chevaliers usually discourage labor slaves from speaking unnecessarily, and a labor slave 'bothering' a citizen will be punished - usually with a harsh word, but sometimes a strike or withheld meal. Excessive violence is rare, as most Chevaliers aren't mean for the sake of meanness, even to slaves they consider second class citizens. But interaction isn't impossible, or even particularly hard under the right circumstances. Some Chevaliers will overlook a bit of conversation, while some simply don't notice due to the large volume of slaves they're watching, and obviously the slaves that are allowed to work without supervision are more free to be social than others. Labor slaves typically work from dawn until dusk. Leisure hours, if you could call them that, are between sundown and lights out. Valore's Dark District is the smallest District, and the only one that isn't connected to the mainland. The only way to access the District is through the Gilded Bridge, which is heavily guarded by Chevaliers. Slaves are free to move about the District as they please, but are watched carefully for suspicious activity. A fifteen foot tall wall has been resurrected around the length of the island. Sleeping quarters are large single rooms packed with as many slaves as possible. Though cramped, they are typically clean and maintained to keep out drafts and leaks. Slaves sleep on wooden floor in the summer, and are provided hay in the winter. Rations are provided once a day, and are generally enough to help the slaves maintain energy. Bread, corn, potatoes, and other plain vegetables are common. Water is provided as well. Blankets, pain killers, medicine, and fruit are all high-value items. They can be traded for favors or other high value items, gambled for, or even competed for in street races. The aforementioned street races are a tradition in the Dark District. Able-bodied horses who still have the energy to compete will race through an improvised course. The competitions are friendly and largely spectated, serving as a custom that manages to inspire some level of cheer and comradely among the labor class. Chevaliers allow this activity, as street laws aren't upheld in the District and, more importantly, it is believed that allowing a bit of fun helps keep sanity and uprisings in check. It's worth mentioning that this tradition has spread to Aodhian youth, who take the street racing to a new level, incorporating more daring elements such as racing across rooftops and trespassing. Obviously, Chevaliers don't appreciate this and many parents have had to retrieve their moody teenagers from a cell. Labor slaves to create their own songs, stories, and traditions. They are essentially their own culture within a culture. Rank Levels * At 25 AP | You must learn how to survive under subjugation. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * At 50 AP | The Vatros Sanctum is one of the few places where you receive genuine compassion and care. When you show up for worship with red, swollen eyes from working in dusty rubble, the Flamen grants you a pair of Goggles. * At 75 AP | Many labor slaves expire from exhaustion, but you’re determined not to die in this place. Receive +15 SP to Vitality or Strength. * At 100 AP | You’ve noticed an animal hanging around during the day that seems to be an escaped (or released) familiar, judging by the keen intelligence in its eye. Perhaps you can win its trust? If your familiar slot is free, receive an Aodhian Level 1 Familiar Category:Ranks Category:Aodh